Two-for-One Rip-Off
by Aespren
Summary: The first time Jean got to sleep in Armin's bed was one of the best moments of his life. Or at least, it should have been.


The first time Jean got to sleep in Armin's bed was one of the best moment's of his life, up-to-date. Or at least, it should have been.

Jean stretched his arms out, wrapping them tighter around the other's body so that he could feel the warmth of Armin's breathing closer to his skin. They were both facing each other, which Jean admitted had gotten slightly uncomfortable about a half hour ago, but the feel of his wet breath against his collarbone was enough to stop him from waking the younger male. The blond responded to the movement, and adjusted his arms accordingly; the one that was correspondingly wrapped around Jean's back tightened into the embrace. Armin's other arm was wedged between both of their bodies, his hand splayed out flat against Jean's bare chest, which he took as a sign that the other was fond of his body.

Jean could only wonder how he had gone so long without realizing that he wanted this. Now that he had finally obtained it, he felt relaxation that he hadn't felt since he was at home with his mom, in the safety of his own bed.

Since they had joined Levi's squad, his and Armin's beds had been located side to side, pushed up against each other so that the third bunkbed could be up against the other wall with floor space to spare. It was no secret that Eren moved around a lot in his sleep, causing everyone - even Armin - to stay away from him if they wanted a decent slumber. Thus, he took the bed alone on the side, while Connie slept above them, more than content to have the luxury of two beds for himself. No one dared to sleep above Eren, not since the one time he managed to knock the entire bed over.

To say that Jean had been looking forward to closing the gap between his and Armin's bodies would be stating the obvious. Sure, there were 'greater' things; but living in a room with four guys in a cabin that was barely bigger than his house's living room didn't provide much opportunity for privacy. So you took what you could get.

Plus, risking the opportunity of Eren waking up before them and seeing them like this brought its own benefits.

While both Jean and Armin had made it clear to him that they were in a relationship, Eren seemed to be in full-out denial of its existence. Jean blamed this on Armin trying to avoid public displays of affection around him, something that he had protested greatly just because he wanted the added joy of pissing the brunet off every time he did so much as hold Armin's hand.

Jean smiled wearily, just thinking of what commotion there would be when he woke up in the morning.

Jean inhaled a deep breath of air, causing strands of Armin's hair to brush across his nose. The blonde tresses had always been something he admired from afar, too nervous to say anything about not because he was scared of rejection, but because of his worries of what others would say. He may be bold and honest with everything else, but he was honest enough to admit that there were _some_ things out there that made him nervous.

He rose a finger up, brushing it through the golden waves, causing the boy to emit a tired moan. He smiled, pompous in knowing that he could have this effect on him when he was near sleep. It was the one time then the blonde's mind was not running wild, and Jean knew that he was going to grow a new appreciation for the night.

He leaned in, lowering his lips towards the top of the boy's head, intent on placing a kiss on those strands.

The hand on his chest shot upward, planting itself on his face and pushing his head back at an awkward angle.

_"What the hell?"_

That was when Jean noticed the third hand that had been lingering on the pillow the whole time. Just who the hell was in bed with them?

"Don't you _dare_ slobber over him." The voice enunciated each world clearly, letting every syllable fall with a harsh thud.

"Eren, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jean hissed, only barely-in-time remembering that some people in this room were still sleeping.

"Eren...?" The person in between the two of them spoke, showing that he was also currently a member of the conscious people in the room.

"I'm making sure that you're not doing anything gross to my best friend!"

"He's _my_ boyfriend!" Jean retorted, not caring if he still had yet to discuss that term of endearment with Armin. If he was speaking to Eren then he'd make sure to choose the strongest words for their relationship possible.

Finally the third voice joined in on the conversation, now aware enough to understand the situation. "Eren, what are you doing here? Why do you have your arms wrapped around me?"

"Making sure that _his_ arms aren't."

"Eren you need to go back to your bed," Armin mumbled, apparently still _quite_ awake enough to care that Eren had found them like this, for which Jean was smugly overjoyed. All the more to gloat about to Eren later.

"Not until you go back to your bed," the brunet whined.

"I _am_ in my bed." Armin spoke with a tenacious tone, strong enough to let his voice be heard through the muffling of the pillow. He was like a different person when he was tired; stubborn, a bit angry, but still willing to point out the obvious truth. At this moment, Jean could only fall further in love.

"Then tell Jean to go back to _his_ bed!"

"_You're_ in his bed."

"Ew," was the response that came from the other side of Armin's body, the tone alike to that of an actual five year old. Jean couldn't help but give a peeved glance in the darkness, even though he knew that no one would be able to see it.

He could feel Armin's body getting closer to his as he heard the shuffling of the sheets. He wanted to comment on how stupid it was that Eren was the one pushing Armin _closer_ to him due to his own immaturity, but before he could the hand on his chest shoved him back once more, making his body collide with the wall.

"Move over then so I can fit on your bed, and Jean can go back to his where he belongs."

"I'm n-"_ot going anywhere_, was the response he was going to give but Eren opened his big mouth again, letting more idiocy spill out.

"Wait, I don't want to sleep next to him. He can take my bed." That's it, this guy was definitely a five year old.

"Like hell I'm sleeping on that thing that used to be a mattress." Jean interjected, referencing the beaten, scratched up _thing_ that lay on the other side of the room. There were times when Eren was like a possessed child at night, when he was overcome with nightmares, scratching at anything that he could dig his fingers into. Jean knew it was a serious issue, and in honesty he did feel bad for the dude, but that didn't stop it from being _fucking freaky._ "It's so dirty I'm surprised Levi even allows it to stay around."

"Well it's not surprising he does, considering he already made an exception for you."

"Oh real mature, Yeager. You're so desperate."

"Oh, and you aren't?" Jean swore he could feel the spit on his face from the way the words were said.

"I'm not the one crawling into someone else's bed when I get jealous and lonely!"

"You're in Armin's bed right now!"

"'Cause he's _my boyfriend!_"

"You've only been dating a few weeks! I've known him for over ten years!"

"Yeah, and I bet you're just as much a child as you were then!"

"Shut up! You're both children right now."

Both of the arguing males quieted down in response to the harsh tone that echoed across the room. If Jean hadn't heard it come from right beside his ear, he would have sworn that it had been Levi that had spoken, having come to quell the commotion that had arisen in the room. But instead it had been Armin, clearly upset that his sleep was once again being interrupted. "You can either both stay or both leave. I don't care. Just shut up and sleep."

Jean lifted his head, glaring into the darkness over Armin's body. While neither Eren or him could see each other, he knew that the other boy was doing the same thing.

Reluctantly, he wrapped his around Armin's body again, wedging it between his back and Eren's chest. Similarly he could feel Eren's arm do the same. He wanted to comment, to let out some mark of how disgusted he was to have their bodies touching, but shuffling could be heard from the bunk above them. While he knew they both wanted to say the same thing right now, he also knew that Armin wouldn't put up with them bringing a forth person into the conversation, especially one who would likely tell others about it later.

So they stayed like that, with Jean's body smushed between the wall and Armin's body, with Eren's hand in-between them, trying its best to create a gap. Jean did the same with his hand, having an easier time since Eren had free space behind him. However they both stopped once Armin let out a low groan. Neither of them was sure if that was in response to them or not, but after that they both rested their heads down anyway.

So Jean stayed quiet, not happy with the compromise but content enough that he was at least still beside Armin. He knew that once the blonde woke up he'd be the most flustered about the compromise out of the three of them, but at least for the time being Jean wanted to enjoy the warmth of another body next to him, even if it was apparently a two-for-one deal. He knew that one day he would be the only one, and that was enough to let him drift off to sleep.


End file.
